


Insatiable Thirst

by FusRoDahmn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, F/F, Pre-Volume 3 (RWBY), gay bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusRoDahmn/pseuds/FusRoDahmn
Summary: The first step to dealing with an addiction is admitting to it. This is something Blake Belladonna struggles with.The first step to coping with your past is talking about it. Blake struggles with that too.The first step to finding love is confessing it. Blake really struggles with that one.A story of many struggles with a few snuggles.





	Insatiable Thirst

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction I've published, so feedback is appreciated. This is set somewhere between Volume 2 and Volume 3, since it's a oneshot I didn't focus on finding a fitting time period. Yay for gay bees, hope you enjoy.

The cravings had started again. Her throat dried for preparation, her mind whirled with anticipation, readying to quench an insatiable thirst. Nothing could stop her now. She was so close, she could almost taste the sweetness on her lips, almost feel the crisp burn running down her throat. Her magic potion to escape reality, escape to a world where her race didn’t matter, where she didn’t care what anyone thought of her, where she could truly be happy. Blake wanted, no, needed this release.  
Blake wouldn’t call herself an alcoholic; after all, who doesn’t like a drink every now and then? A nice glass of wine when out for dinner, a cocktail when out with friends, such common situations that just about everyone goes through. When she was a part of the White Fang, Blake often participated in their silly little drinking games between escapades of destruction. Those drinking games enabled Blake to find some form of relaxation during those dark times in her life. After choosing to leave the bordering-on-terrorism group, she frequented a few bars before committing to Beacon Academy, looking for some liquid relief. Blake used to have some whiskey secreted away in the dorm room, but that supply had run dry. It’s been a very sober month for her, and the nightmares that plagued her have returned, each more haunting than the last. Now, tonight, Blake would finally be able to obtain her cure.  
It had been Yang’s idea to visit the new nightclub that opened in Vale, but due to her history with clubs, Yang thought it would be best to not venture out alone. That’s where Blake came in. Of course, nightclubs mean alcohol, and Blake was more than happy to accompany her partner. Despite living in such close quarters with her team, Blake was able to keep her hobby to herself, even with Weiss’ weekly room-clean reaching every nook and cranny.

The BY of Team RWBY did not dress to impress tonight and stuck with their regular combat gear, as per Yang’s request. Whilst Blake found this suspicious, she did not comment, preferring to not spend ages picking an outfit.  
“Should I bring my weapon too?” Blake asked, eyeing Yang’s gauntlets.  
“Might be ideal. The person I’m seeing tonight isn’t always cooperative.” Yang’s eyes flashed red before easing back into a friendly lilac.  
“So I’m assuming tonight isn’t for team bonding?”  
“After I get my information, we can bond as much as you want.” Yang shot a smirk at Blake, and the lightest dusting of pink showed on the Faunus girl’s cheeks. If you didn’t know to look for the blush, you would have missed it, but Yang knew what she was looking for.  
Yang may have been oblivious to the drinking, but she knew how Blake looked at her, so she acted significantly more flirtatious than usual. Part of it was for the fun, but Yang had started caring for her partner in a romantic manner some two weeks ago. She wanted to confess as soon as she figured it out, but Yang wanted Blake to say something first, thinking that it’d be good for her to gain some confidence. However, one of Yang’s greatest flaws is impatience, and she was itching to grab Blake and kiss her. So, Yang has resorted to increased amounts of flirting, hoping that Blake would hurry up and tongue her already.

After both girls had double checked their ammo, Yang announced that she would drive them to the club on Bumblebee, her treasured motorcycle. Of course, this meant that Blake would be in forced close proximity with the beautiful blonde. Her arms were wrapped around Yang’s midriff and Blake could feel each firm ab beneath the fabric of the thin shirt. The sharp wind caused from the high speed unsettled Blake, and she spent most of the trip with her face buried in Yang’s back. The scent of oranges kept Blake distracted, the smell filling her nostrils and relaxing her. It felt like an eternity before the motorcycle’s engine stopped running, and Blake slowly detached herself from her friend.  
“Yang… We’re walking back,” said Blake, attempting to stand.  
“Now where’s the fun in that, Blakey?” Yang winked before walking towards the club entrance, swaying her hips ever so slightly, knowing she’d catch her partner’s eye.  
“So how long should this take?” Blake asked, trying desperately to fight off her blush as she caught up to her friend.  
“Hopefully not long, but I’ll probably stay for a drink, if that’s okay with you of course.” Yang grinned and cut the queue before exchanging a few words with the bouncer.  
_Oh, it’s more than okay,_ Blake thought. She almost drooled at the thought of a fresh drink. The bouncer stood to the side and Yang opened the door for Blake.  
“Ladies first,” said Yang, bowing low with a grand gesture.  
“Why thank you, kind sir,” Blake laughed and stepped inside. The nightclub was certainly a sight to behold; the dance floor was inviting, the music was catchy, the decor was comforting yet still sharp, and the bar was utterly breathtaking; bottles upon bottles were stacked on the shelves, each proudly wearing a name-brand label.  
“The owner renovates every time I visit,” Yang explained. “This is the nicest I’ve seen it. He’s upped his game.”  
“Where is he?” Blake asked, eyeing the bar.  
“No clue. Usually, he tends the bar, if you don’t mind sitting there for a bit.”  
“That’s fine with me.”  
“I’ll even buy you a drink,” Yang offered, taking Blake’s hand. Blake glanced at their linked hands with an eyebrow raised. “So we don’t lose each other in the crowd.”  
_It’s not even that crowded in here,_ Blake thought, but chose to enjoy the sensation of Yang’s hand in hers as she was pulled gently to the bar. How can a person be so warm?  
“So who are we looking for?” Blake asked, attempting to get comfortable on the stool.  
“Black hair, beard, goes by Junior.” Yang sighed and leaned on the counter. “Will probably set his henchmen on me.”  
“Hence the weapons.”  
“Yup.” Yang popped the P before signalling to the bartender. He regarded her with a frown before walking over.  
“Haven’t seen you in a while, you know the boss isn’t gonna be happy to know you’re here,” said the bartender, eyes flicking over to Blake. “And who’s this?”  
“My friend, who you will entertain while I meet with Junior. Where is he?” Yang glared menacingly at the startled man.  
“Easy, lady. He’s out back.” The bartender pointed to a door in the nearest corner. “You can go through there. I’d put up a fight but I don’t feel like losing my arm today.”  
“Smart choice. I’ll be back soon,” Yang said before leaving, shooting a glare at the poor man.  
“You’re not gonna cause trouble too, are ya?” He turned his attention back to Blake.  
“Not yet,” said Blake shortly, analysing the bottles on the shelves. There were so many choices, _too_ many choices. She wanted to sample all of them, feel how every single drop cradles her tongue.  
The bartender regarded her stare, internally sighing. He’d seen this before, enough times to lose count. But business is business, and he couldn’t afford to lose this job. “Need a drink?”

***

“You have eyes and ears everywhere, you must have seen her!” Yang yelled.  
“Look, Blondie, if even I can’t find her then it’s clear she doesn’t want to be found. Accept that.” Junior massaged his temples. He should take tomorrow off, maybe have a spa day. That would be nice. Nicer than this. “Why is this lady so important to you anyway?”  
“That’s none of your business,” Yang snapped. “Just find her. I’ll pay you extra.”  
“With what money, kid?”  
“I’ll find a way to make more.”  
“Listen, Blondie… Yang. I don’t know why you’re looking so hard for this person, but I can’t help you.” Junior frowned as Yang’s eyes turned red. “It’s just how it is. But she could always find you first.”  
“Right,” Yang sighed. “Fine. Just, keep doing what you’re doing.”

***

A red-eyed Yang with clenched fists took a seat next to Blake. By now, the cat Faunus had learned that red eyes means Yang is in a bad mood. When in a bad mood, Yang does not like being asked questions, especially stupid and obvious questions. A sober Blake would have made the smart choice and remained silent, perhaps resting her hand on Yang’s shoulder as a gesture of comfort. However, when Blake has chugged four glasses of whiskey, she tends to put her foot in her mouth.  
“So… How did it go?” the Faunus asked.  
“How do you think it went, Blake?” the brawler snapped. “It went shit. He probably hasn’t even fucking tried to look for her.”  
“How rude of him.”  
“God, I need a drink.”  
“Same!” Blake raised her empty glass.  
“You… look like you’ve had a few, Blakey. You probably don’t need more.”  
“Don’t be silly, Yang. Of course I need more!”  
Yang eyed her partner as Blake signalled for another drink. _Why on earth would she be drinking this much? This isn’t like her,_ Yang thought. _Blakey, why are you doing this? Why are you hurting?_ As the bartender reached to hand over a full glass, something inside the blonde snapped.  
“Don’t you dare!” Yang snarled, hitting the glass to the tiled floor. It shattered instantly. Yang slapped a few Lien on the counter. “For the drinks. Blake, we’re going.”  
Yang carried Blake bridal-style out of the club, eyes still burning red. She had so much to say to her raven-haired love. Yang couldn’t tell which emotion was greater; her undeniable rage or her overwhelming concern. _Blake, you are so damn stupid sometimes._

Driving with a drunk Blake Belladonna was a nightmare. A very arousing and distracting nightmare. Yang’s primary concern was that Blake wouldn’t hold on and instead fall off the bike. That was, apparently, an unnecessary concern. If anything, the opposite happened. Throughout the entire trip, Yang could feel Blake’s hands exploring her middle, hands gently pressing on her stomach, fingers sliding up the back of her shirt. It was _extremely_ distracting. Blake’s grip began to slacken as they neared Beacon, but she still continued to hold on until Yang parked her bike. _Thank fuck for that,_ Yang thought to herself, yet again carrying her partner bridal-style into the building.  
“Come on, Blakey,” Yang whispered. “Let’s get you to bed, I’ll yell at you tomorrow.”  
“Mmm,” Blake groaned. She could feel herself falling asleep in the brawler’s arms. Those warm, strong arms that were delicious enough to bite. Everything smelled of citrus and smoke. If she wasn’t intoxicated already, Blake would be drunk on that scent alone. Her eyelids closed themselves as she felt herself sink into a heavy, alcohol-induced sleep.  
Clearly she had lost her tolerance over this past month.

***

“Honey, I’m home,” Yang muttered as she awkwardly opened the door. Weiss was studying furiously under the watchful eye of Ruby, who was perched on her swinging bed with her scroll. Upon seeing her sister carrying an unconscious Blake, she dashed to the entryway.  
“Oh my gosh! Is Blake okay?!” Ruby exclaimed. “Were you attacked?!”  
“It’s fine, Ruby.” Yang grunted as she tried to support Blake with one arm while she attempted to tuck her in. As much as Weiss usually enjoys watching Yang struggle with multitasking, this was not the time. The heiress pulled the sheets back. “Thanks, Weiss. She’s just asleep. She had too much to drink.”  
“Blake… drinks?” Ruby asked meekly. Her face fell immediately and Yang could see unshed tears.  
“It’s okay, Ruby,” the older sister assured. “It’s not like that, Blake’s too smart.”  
Ruby’s eyes brightened with that. “Make sure you look after her tonight then! And tomorrow!”  
As the leader climbed into her bunk, Weiss and Yang exchanged a quick glance. It was like that, and both girls knew it. But after seeing both her father and uncle succumb to alcoholism, Ruby didn’t need to know too.  
Yang paced around the room, grabbing items here and there to ensure Blake’s comfort. A bin was placed by her head, a bottle of water on the bookcase with painkillers, her bow removed so her ears don’t ache. _Let’s see, what else does she need?_ Yang asked herself. Within a minute, an extra fluffy pillow was supporting Blake’s head. However, the blonde’s frantic pacing did not cease.  
“Yang, I swear. Just go to sleep!” Weiss scolded. For a while now, the fencer had been watching Yang’s frantic behaviour; first with intrigue, then irritation. _How can anyone sleep around here with that brute?_  
After some hesitation, Yang finally climbed into her bed but sleep was still unable to come. Yang was no stranger to sleepless nights; if something was worrying her, she simply played games on her scroll to distract herself. If something was worrying her team, she would remain awake in order to keep an eye out. Yang was the unofficial mother of the team, doing her best to show how much she truly loved and cared about her girls. At this point, the idea of not worrying for them was a foreign concept.  
Time had passed, she was not sure how much. At this point in their school year, Yang could distinguish everyone’s breathing. Ruby’s light snores and broken words were easy to recognise; the words were always hard to understand, but the tone would indicate the type of dream she was having. At least tonight, they were good.  
Weiss slept rather stone-like, her breathing very quiet and her body rarely even twitching. But Yang had pulled all-nighters before, and Weiss tosses and turns a lot during nightmares. Yang has even had to wake up the heiress from said dreams previously.  
Blake was the lightest sleeper of the team, and would turn in her sleep often to adjust her position. Either that, or she suffers from sleep-disturbing nightmares more often than she lets on. The thought made Yang shudder. Tonight though, Blake had barely moved in her alcohol-induced coma. Yang wasn’t sure if this was a relief or a concern.  
Perhaps it was both.

***

The first thing Blake noticed was how thirsty she was. The second was her pounding head. Sitting up, the Faunus reached for the convenient water and tablets. After the tablets, she drained the entire bottle within a few seconds.  
“You know, under other circumstances, I’d be impressed,” Yang joked. The blonde was sitting at a desk chair facing the bed, anxiously popping her knuckles. With every pop, Blake’s cat ear twitched. “Heh, sorry.”  
“Thanks,” Blake croaked. She looked around the room, analysing every corner; Ruby and Weiss must have been gone for a while now. “What happened?”  
“You drank a lot. Been meaning to ask about it.”  
“Right…”  
“Why, Blake? Why would you do this to yourself?”  
“Yang, you wouldn’t understa-“  
“Don’t give me that shit!” Yang’s voice raised as her eyes flashed red. “You can’t just make excuses to avoid telling me what’s wrong, especially when I’m scared for you!”  
“But Yang, nothing bad happened, it wasn’t even that much!”  
“Blake, you were unconscious by the time we got to the dorm! You had enough to knock yourself out within thirty minutes, that’s way too much!” Yang was standing as she yelled now, pacing back and forth.  
“I just needed the fucking relief!” Blake slapped a hand over her mouth but the words were already out. Yang’s eyes slowly changed to lilac.  
“Why did you need it?” the blonde asked softly, kneeling by her partner’s bed. Blake refused to even look at her.  
“I didn’t mean that, I-“  
“Blakey.” At the use of that nickname, amber eyes met lilac. “Please talk to me. If you don’t think I’ll understand, then help me to.”  
Blake swallowed hard before speaking. “When I was part of the White Fang, drinking games would help us ignore what was going on around us. So whenever things got too hard, I knew where to turn. But then, even when things were okay, I’d still have some more. I’d have it whether I was mourning or celebrating.” Tears had started spilling down the Faunus’ cheeks. “And I still do it! Even at Beacon, where everything has just been so much better, I still drink! Because it’s there, it’s comforting, and it’s the only constant I have in my life right now!”  
Yang remained silent as Blake sobbed, slowly moving to embrace the hurting girl. Blake’s nails dug into Yang’s shoulder, holding her as tightly as she could. Yang buried her face in Blake’s hair, kissing the side of her head to offer some form of comfort. The two remained in this position until Blake’s sobbing ceased. Leaning back to look at her, Yang finally spoke.  
“Would you be willing to find help so you can quit?”  
“I don’t need therapy, Yang.” Blake’s voice was raw and strained. “I can stop on my own.”  
“I wish I could let you do that, kitten. But a situation like this needs outside help.”“Kitten?” Blake smiled slightly. “That’s new.”  
“I didn’t know how you’d feel about it,” Yang admitted. “Is it okay?”  
“Under most circumstances, no.” The ninja looked down with a smile. “But since it’s you, it’s perfect.”  
‘Say that to my face, not my boobs,” the brawler joked. Blake laughed and buried her face in Yang’s shoulder. “But you’ve avoided the topic. I’ll help you find someone to talk to. I’ll even go with you.”  
“You’d… do that for me?” Blake whispered into her partner’s skin.  
“Of course, kitten. Anything for you,” she whispered back, kissing the spot between Blake’s cat ears.

***

Two weeks had passed since the confession, and after a few therapy sessions, Blake seemed to be coping better. Yang had admitted to staying awake most nights during that time to make sure Blake was okay, to which she got smacked in the arm and scolded at for at least an hour. Since Blake’s supply was dry anyway, cleaning out her secret stash was easy; only a few empty bottles and disposable cups. Weiss was clued in on the situation the day after Blake’s confession; Ruby was told a week after the first therapy session. As much as the leader hated being left out of something so important, after two days giving the silent treatment she reluctantly agreed that perhaps it was best that she didn’t know.  
Today, the black and yellow themed girls found themselves in Forever Fall, Blake with a book and Yang with her scroll. Blake had chosen to ditch the ribbon, and her ears would follow Yang’s movements. This was more of a subconscious action, so while Yang noticed (and enjoyed it immensely), Blake had no clue. Yang’s tapping slowed until it finally stopped, and Blake’s ears flicked twice before she looked up.  
“Is something wrong, Yang?” she asked.  
“Nah, just thinking,” Yang replied.  
“What about?”  
Yang hesitated before answering. Blake still hadn’t said anything about how she felt, and Yang didn’t want to put any pressure on her friend. Of course, there’s the possibility that she had been assuming Blake’s feelings and gotten them completely wrong. On the other hand, there was definitely a connection between them, as far as she was concerned at least.  
“Yang?” Blake’s voice jerked Yang out of her thoughts.  
“Heh, right, sorry.” Yang rubbed the back of her neck nervously. “So, uh… we’re friends, right?  
“Of course,” Blake said, raising an eyebrow.  
“And I care a lot about you.”  
“And I, you.”  
“So, what if, hypothetically, I cared about you as… you know, more than a friend?”  
Blake completely froze.  
“Shit, Blake, I’m sorry,” Yang apologised.  
_What did she say? She… likes me? Romantically?_  
“I shouldn’t have told you, you’re clearly not ready.”  
_This is… this is so perfect, Yang, you don’t understand. I love you, I love you so much._  
“I’m sorry, I just assumed that you felt the same way because you stare at me when you think I’m not looking sometimes…”  
_Out loud, you idiot! Out loud!_  
“…and then your ears follow the sounds I make but I thought wrong and I’m so sor-“  
“Yang,” Blake interrupted. “Can I say something?”  
At this point, Yang was looking at the ground, her cheeks colouring with shame. “Sure.”

“I’ve never been good at expressing my feelings through words. When I was with the White Fang, we worked together, but we never really supported each other, we didn’t make connections. Sometimes it felt as though every day was a bet to see who’d make it back in one piece, or even at all.  
“For a long time in my life, it was just me and one other person, and he ended up being nothing but a toxin, a poison sapping at my remaining shreds of humanity. I could have left sooner, and I know I should have. But you can’t change the past. Before I met you, I couldn’t trust anyone with my heart, not even my ex-partner. Part of me loved him, but not fully. He was so dark, but you, you’re so full of light.  
“While we didn’t have an ideal first meeting, choosing to be your partner was the greatest decision I ever made. Since coming to Beacon, I’ve formed bonds with more people than I expected, with you I’ve formed the strongest. You’ve always been there, both as a partner and as a friend. You protect us on the battlefield and you helped me admit to and deal with one of the worst problems in my life. You’ve saved me from so much, from Grimm to alcohol poisoning. For you, Yang, I feel nothing but warmth. I love you. I love you more than I thought I would ever be capable of.”

Blake held her breath as she finished her speech, studying Yang’s reaction. Tears had brewed in lilac eyes, threatening to spill. The blonde pulled the Faunus into a crushing hug, and the tears finally flowed free.  
“Thank you, thank you so much,” Yang choked. Blake could feel her own tears falling as she clung to Yang.  
“I love you,” Blake murmured.  
“I love you too. I love you, I love you…” Yang continued whispering those words to Blake until both of their tears had started to slow.  
Yang pulled back and gently ran a thumb under Blake’s eye, wiping away remaining tears. No words were uttered between them, just silent agreement as Yang leaned in to kiss Blake; a kiss full of love, warmth, and new beginnings. This moment, this relationship, this life could never be more perfect.  
For now.


End file.
